


The Siren of Monster High

by DemetriusIsley



Series: Moster Love [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Homophobia, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetriusIsley/pseuds/DemetriusIsley
Summary: Narcssius Daae Never had it easy thanks to his ancestry he was different even among monsters going from twelve schools in six years and Now Monster High is his only hope to learn to control his powers all the while falling for Monster's high's hottest teen Deuce Gorgon who os having problems with Cleo De Nile





	1. one

Name-Narcssius Daae

Sexuality- Gay

Parents: Lord and Lady Daae

Family: I am part Veela with siren succubus incubus blodd and a descendant of Aphrodite and Apollo and my great-great grandmother is Christine Daae

Age: 1700

Comfort - [Deuce G., OC] - Chapters: 3 - Words: 4,071 - Reviews: 6 - Favs: 35 - Follows: 32 - Updated: Mar 29, 2015 - Published: Dec 16, 2013 - id: 9929925 

+ -      
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3 Next >

Name-Narcssius Daae

Sexuality- Gay

Parents: Lord and Lady Daae

Family: I am part Veela with siren succubus incubus blodd and a descendant of Aphrodite and Apollo and my great-great grandmother is Christine Daae

Age: 1700

Killer Style: Anything that is fashionable

Freaky Flaw: I am unnatural beautiful that makes monsters and normies flock to my every wihim I have to waer a speacil necklice that keeps my powers in check otherwise i can;t sing or play my music as Monters and humans will to kinda lose their minds for a few days if they hear me sing

Pet: my wonderful servant wolves Thantos and Letus flying wolves that is and my pet tigers Kratos and Atlas

Favorite Activity: I love sing and play music but becoasue of my powers it has a odd effect on people so I have to be careful

Biggest Pet Peeve:when people acussed me of doing some I havevent and when I walk into the room people want to date me without even knowing me

Favorite Subject: Like Deuce I love Cooking class and Music class as well as Singing I aspired to be a Chef or Famous singer like my mother

Least Favorite Subject: any boring class like history of monsters

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Food: I love Deuce's Greek Monster Fusion

BFF's: Deuce Gorgon and Opertta in turth I am Crushing on Deuce

Looking for Ocs either review or pm me with the info


	2. 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will FIND YOU. I don't own and will never own Monster High they are Mattel's any cast you see not in the show or marekt is mine and Unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;)

Content Code Warnings(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do not accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP, Rape. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which They reside.

*If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!)

It was third period Study Howl and Narcssius Daae was writing a note to his firend Operetta

Operetta is an independent country diva with a flair and passion for music unmatched by any student at Monster High. Though she can be a bit uptight at times, she has a big heart and a wonderful spirit.

Being in love sucks...Well, to be honest, I wouldn't know if love sucks or not. I haven't been in it but those that are in love don't seem to have a lot of fun. Or maybe that's just because I'm focused on one example right now. Draculaura and Clawd seem to be fine, not that I care, but still...ok, maybe love doesn't suck but having crush definitely does suck. ND

That's because you won't do anything about it. It's only a crush because you don't actually take action, take a risk. Operetta

Take a risk like it's just easy Opry. Well, it would be easy if he was single but he's not and whatever else other people might thing I don't go after other ghoul's guys. Not ever. No matter how tempting. I just really really hate to see him unhappy. He's got such a great smile and is so nice to everyone but when she yells at him...especially when he didn't do anything to deserve it. It hurts to see someone you care about hurt. ND

Then do something about it, use that lovley charm of yours. Operetta

Narcssius looked at his friend in annoyance, laying his pen down. "Operetta! You know I don't steal boyfriends!"

"Of course you don't Sug. You shouldn't and besides, if you can steal a manster, you can't trust him now can you? But, you should still do something." Operetta held up a hand to stop her firend before he could start up again. "I'm not saying steal him. You care about him so go do something like you would for a friend. Just don't say or do anything against her or to break them up but no rule says you can't do something friendly and nice for him."

Narcssius propped his chin on his palm. "Well, no rule expect Cleo's she and the other ghouls think I am in love with someone else She says I need to get over him."

"Well, you should. Get over him or become his friend or whatever, just do something other than lying around whining because you didn't get to see him smile today." She looked over at her firend and laughed at the fairhaired beauty momentarily outraged face.

Narcssius Daae was a monster with Veela siren succubus incubus blood in him and descendant of Aphrptdie and Apollo and his great-great grandmother is Chirstne Daae

Thanks to his heritage Narcssius was stunningly beautiful and magically captivating and Had exceptionally good looks and he unearthly beautiful. His skin emits a moon-bright glow his white-gold or silvery-blond hair seens fans out behind him without wind. His tall figure seem to glide when he walks and his presence has a strong effect on He was inhumanly beautiful an exceptional beauty and more attractive then other monsters in fact his depicted as being immensely beautiful; even more gorgeous then a supermodel he was a natural expert in fashion and matchmaking . He also seem to have a greater clarity and sharper focus than most people. He was Tall, slender/muscular, flawless and beautiful according to fashion experts .

He was breathtakingly beautiful possessing the most delicate features of any other male. He was Tall, slender/muscular, flawless and beautiful according to fashion flawless skin mirrored pale porcelain. It was unblemished, smooth and silky to the touch. He possessed hair that was long, platinum and silk smooth and had an almost forbidden touch. His lashes were long and his lovely eyes were almond shaped. They were a startling shade of brilliant blue like diamonds. His nose was straighter than a line drawn with a ruler and his cheekbones His lips were full, sensual and pinker than cherry blossoms floating in a pool of warm blood

Needless to say he was a breathtakingly beautiful male, and caught a good deal of attention from others with an air of grace that made him seem like he was gliding when he walks, and seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow as he passed it was obvious to all his beauty dimmed everyone else by comparison it was so powerful If someone ever looked at him one time they either hated him instantly or were in love with him.

People couldn't help but stare at him. Some couldn't stop drooling over his uncannily curvaceous, yet still somehow-perfect form; or the way his sense of artistic fashion brought out the best in his curves and skin-tone. Then, there were others the one he knew secretly hated him, wanted to insult and slander him, and would even kill him given the chance.

But that was the price of beauty but he was different he was elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without magic. He is ten times more beautiful than any being a person can think of. If you were to even look at him you will instantly fall in love. He is the most beautiful male in the world. He can appeal to however the person imagines, never staying the same. He can change his hair color, eye color, and overall physical appearance. He is so beautiful that when a person first sees him, before they see his true beauty, they see the person that they love (or loved). Words where hard to describe him but exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable where a good place to start.

He was just that with skin that "shines moon-bright" and white-gold hair that "fans out behind him without wind

Narsscius is like a carnivorous flower, he is physically attractive to his prey his beauty is described as angelic or even god-like. Like a flower or animal This is one of the several features meant to attract - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans even the most strong willed can;t resist him for long.

His voice is airy, richer than dark chocolate, and creamier than the yummiest of cream. Not to mention he could send a whore flying through a wall if he chose.

The young beauty sighed as he tought about what to do how to make Deuce happy again in the three months he staretd Monster High one monster stood out

Deuce Gorgon

Deuce Gorgon is the 16-year-old son of Medusa. He has a pet rat with two tails named Perseus, and can turn people to stone with his gaze, albeit temporarily

Deuce Gorgon is friendly and outgoing, and very confident, making him one of the most popular monsters around Monster High. He loves sports and is one of the captains of the casketball team. He also loves cooking, but he tries to keep it a secret. He is very loyal to his girlfriend Cleo de Nile and tolerates a lot of her bad behavior with patience and grace

Operetta shooked her head as she watched her friend drool over the gorgon who sat a few seats away

Deuce is tall, handsome and muscular, with green eyes that can turn people to stone (at least for a few hours) which is why he wears glasses. His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and on top of his head are, depending on medium, six to nine snakes, forming a mohawk (or a "snake-hawk", as Deuce calls it). He also has green scales on his bicep, though it's unclear if it is part of his natural skin or an added tattoo

"Hey sug I have an idea" she said and she wispered her plan in his ear

Ten Mintues later

Deuce sighed as he walked towards his locker. He just didn't understand it. Usually when Cleo yelled at him she would include a description of what she thought he had done or he could figure it out by just remembering what girl he had talked to that day. However, today, he could not think of what he had done wrong the previous day. It had seemed to start like most days. He had walked her to her first class and then really hadn't seen her most of the rest of the day but that was normal. She was busy with fearleading, her friends, keeping up on all the latest going on's of Monster High and, right now, planning prom which was coming up in three weeks.

So...normal.

However, right before last period the previous day, Cleo had come to find him. He had known he was in trouble the moment he caught her eye. Her back was even straighter than her normal perfect posture. Her mouth was in a real frown not an artful pout and her walk did not have its usual unhurried grace. He hadn't tried to greet her or calm her down because she hated when he did that. When she was angry, she needed to vent. He understood that. So, he had waited and listened to find out what he was being accused of.

Unfortunately, her explosion had not been as clearly scripted as usual. He knew he was being accused of cheating on her...again. This was what the third...or was it fifth time since they had started dating that she had accused him of the same thing and, each time, it was proven that he wasn't doing anything wrong because, well, he wasn't. He did not mess with other people's relationships and he certainly did not mess around on his own. So, knowing he was innocent, he didn't immediately jump to his own defense. Before he could do that, he needed to know exactly what behavior of his had been misunderstood this time.

Usually, she either screamed a name of a ghoul or dramatically pointed her out about half way through the accusation. Then would follow a comment about how she had 'found out about it' which he could use to pinpoint what had happened and then she would break up with him. Once that was over, she would calm down enough for him to talk to her or she would flounce off. If she flounced off, he usually gave her about a day to cool off. Either way, she would calm down and then he could show her how what she thought had happened was actually completely innocent.

However, something was odd this time. She hadn't stated who she thought he was cheating with. She hadn't given him a clue as to when or how she came to the conclusion he was cheating. Nothing.

He wasn't sure what to do at this point and he sighed as he reached his locker. Cleo was beautiful and, when they were alone together, she was usually so sweet. He knew she had a lot of insecurities that she kept hidden from the rest of the world. He tried to be understanding when she took those insecurities out on him but sometimes...well it would be a lot easier if she would just tell him what had happened instead of this guessing game.

As he reached for the lock, he noticed a small envelope taped to his locker. Glancing up and down the hallway, he didn't see anyone watching. Curious, he finished opening his locker and setting his books down inside so he could open it up. It had a light green note as well as small bag of sugar nips, one of his favorite snacks. Maybe Cleo...Eagerly unfolding the paper he read,

"I was sorry to see you have such a bad day yesterday and wished it had been better today. You're a nice person and your smile always makes the people around you smile. I hope you and Cleo get things worked out soon so you can really smile again. Until then, maybe these will help you smile just a little bit."

It wasn't signed and he didn't recognize the handwriting but it did curve his lips up a little bit.

From thier hiding place two monsters watched

"See sug I told you it worked and suger nips are his favorite treat"

The blond nodded

"Perfect and god isnt he dreamy"

"Ok Sug let's had to the Mual thier is a brand new CD I want from the music store" said the Phantoness

After school the Duo went to the music store got thier cds and went to the food court

"See I told you the Screams are well the bomb" said Operetta

"Mmm-mm not to mention I told you the Howlers are not to bad either once they stop barking"

The two started laughing and going over muiusci wjen

"Oh my my what has the cat drug in"

Bright blue eyes followed her purple gaze to where Cleo was sitting on the other side of the food court with her best ghouls Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie. Clawd and Deuce were approaching and Narcssius frowned at the trepidation he could see on Deuce's face. You didn't need to see his eyes to translate his tightened jaw and cautious demeanor.

The short vampiress immediately bounced to her feet to give her werewolf boyfriend a hug which brought a smile to several mouths but the tension between Cleo and Deuce ate away even those small signs of happiness. The snake-headed manster moved to sit down next to Cleo but the fearleading captain immediately stood up and glared at him before loudly announcing. "Don't worry, we weren't going to stay here much longer. I would hate to embarrass you by keeping you from your other girls."

Deuce tilted his head in obvious confusion. "Other? Cleo, you know-"

"Exactly, I know. You don't have to pretend any more Deuce. I understand." Turning her back on him, she waved at her friends. "Come along, there is still the next floor of the maul to conquer."

"Ouch, that had to hurt." said Narcssius

It was then Toralei and the sisters appeared

Toralei purred in agreement . "Oh, yes, but very expected from what I heard."

Operetta scowled well there went a peaceful day

The young blond turned away from the painful sight of Deuce's bowed head and Cleo's rigid back, demanding, "What? I've never seen it that bad. What do you know Cat?"

At frist Toralei was going to play hard to mess with but Narsscius use his speaicl powers to enchant her due to his powers his voice can mesmerize anyone

Toralei leaned in and lowered her voice "It's Gory." She paused for a moment before finally fully sharing. "She went to Bloodgood to try to be named fearleading captain instead of Cleo. However, Bloodgood pointed out that there was no reason to change captains in the middle of the school year especially when Cleo's team won the Mashionals. So, Gory and several of her friend somehow got ahold of the same picture of Deuce that Cleo has at home and have it posted in their lockers, complete with his signature. They've been making very sure that Cleo has seen the pictures and have been dropping little 'hints' during fearleading practice about Deuce. They're playing her purrrfectly. She even fell and messed up the fearleading pyramid yesterday and you know she never gets that move wrong."

"That low-down vamp bitch" said The phantom

"And Deuce doesn't know?" asked Narcussius

Toralei shook her head. "Who's going to tell him? Cleo obviously won't talk to him and Gory and her girls are making really sure to keep it pretty quiet. Not even the vampire boys know what they're up to from what I can tell."

Operettpa raise an eyebrow. "And just how do you know all of this and the Ghostly Gossip doesn't?"

Emerald eyes rolled in annoyance. "As if the Ghostly Gossip is ever right do you really think anything sneaky in the school is going to slip by me? Cleo may be the queen of the nice crowd but who do you think rules the shadows, hmmmm?"

Meowlody and Purrsephone couldn't help sharing a giggle. while Operetta and Narcussius rolled thier eyes

"They came to you, didn't they?" said Operetta with a smirk

"Yes, they did but, before you ask, no, I didn't help them. Why should I? They're no friends of mine and she just rubs my fur the wrong way." Her voice lowered into a growl. "The flying rat actually commanded me like a servant...or a dog. Guess no one told her you can't train a cat."

"But I thought you wouldve jump at another chance to ruin Cleo and dear with the right master anyone can be trained "

Beafire the Werecats could said anything using his seductive voice commaned the three to get them sodas

"Sug I will never get tired of those speaicl powers of yours all my can is drive monsters carzy for a few days but this is way better"

They shared a laugh but Narcssius's brain was racing with this news. Deuce didn't know and, if Gory had her way, Deuce and Cleo were done for good. He could have Deuce it would be easy after all he was a siren or part siren and he could be better for Deuce.

No it wasnt right Deuce loved Cleo no matter how much a bitch she was he wanted Deuce to be happy he desvred it and if Cleo made him happy then by Venus so it shall be.

He knew what he had to do.

"Operetta it's time for operation make up"

Over by Cleo's table

Deuce sighed . He still didn't know why Cleo was mad at him. He had resorted to asking Clawd to see if what he could find out from Draculaura but that had been a bust. The normally gossipy vampiress had become very closed and said that she couldn't discuss it, not without betraying Cleo. Deuce respected her loyalty but it still irritated him that no one who knew anything would let him in on what was really going on. He knew he hadn't cheated on Cleo. In fact, he had been going out of his way since that misunderstanding with Operetta not to talk to girls unless part of a group so that Cleo wouldn't worry so much. He sighed then noticed Operetta and the new boy he was very handsome they had a few classes but never talked

"Oh my Ghoul I can't beleieve Gorly is such a bitch" he said to Operetta

"Yeah Sug it's a good thing Cleo is waaaay to smrat for thier thricK"

They both spoke in loud voices and pretending not to notice the gruop

At the mention of her name Cleo walked over to the Duo

"Hello ghouls I beveielve I heared my name"

"Hi Cleo I was just telling Narsscius here you was too smart to fall Gory's lies"

"What lies I mean yes I am she tired to fool me but this princess could see right though her"

The plan was perfect telling Cleo the truth while mking it seem like her idea

"Of course I am sure you knew Deuce Never cheated on you with those ghouls from Hell" said Narsscius

Deuce eyes widen in shock that was the resaon

It was fun watching her experssion tring to act like she sknew all along

"Ha it's like I was telling my ghouls You have to be up pretty early to fool this De Nile"

"Then they must of been up at the crack of dawn" muttered Narcssius

"What?"

"Nothing anyway we must be going"

With a final wave the two walked away to a nice hiding spot

The whole table had hear the converstion and sighs of releif came from the ghouls

"Cleo did you really think I cheated on you with some vampires babe your the only ghoul for me and only me"

"Oh Deuce if I gave apologies I would give you one now"

Deuce smiled

"I love you too"

From thier hiding spot Narcssius felt his heart ache at thier love

"Oh well guess it wasn't meant to be"

"Oh shug I am sorry there better men out there" said Operetta

Narcssius smiled

"Your right well time to go home"

*But in turth I will always love Duece*

Well that is Chapter One done I don't know I might redo it let me know what u think love it Hate it once again *If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!)


End file.
